


The Painful Month of Whumptober - 2018

by Bookwormgirl216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "no stop!", Abuse, Blood, Bloody Hands, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Whumptober 2018, harry is abused, stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgirl216/pseuds/Bookwormgirl216
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Whumptober 2018.I may have not known about this for the first few days, so I just combined the first four days in one since i could, but otherwise everyday should have it's own chapter.





	The Painful Month of Whumptober - 2018

_Somebody help me… It hurts so much, just make it stop. Please, some body…_ anybody…

Harry couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t do much of anything really. It was a normal night, until the nightmares came. Then again, you could say it was normal _because_ of the nightmares.

The scene played over and over and _over and over andoverandoverandover._ It wouldn’t stop. A flash of red hair, a waft of lilac perfume, the _begging…_

_“Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy.... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!”_

Then a thump. A pale inhumane face standing over him, gloating and telling Harry it was his fault, his mother died because of him and now he would too.

Normally he’d awake quietly in tears, but this time it developed into louder sobs. He never realized until it was too late. Uncle Vernon stormed into Harry’s room, furious over Harry’s loud sobs that awoke him that night.

“ _Boy!”_ yelled Uncle Vernon. “I’m gonna make you regret ever coming to live with us you ungrateful little brat!” Weak from weeks of starvation, Harry could do nothing as his Uncle threw him to the ground.

Fearfully, Harry tried to curl into a ball to protect himself, but his Uncle was to fast, already lashing kick after kick onto his unprotected body. Soon, Uncle Vernon tired of his furious kicking and left the room. This was not the end of Harry’s “punishment” though.

Rather than leave him as he was, Uncle Vernon soon returned, and not empty handed. In his hand, a butcher’s knife gleamed in the moon light. Harry whimpered and tried to crawl away, but he didn’t get far.

Uncle Vernon lashed out at Harry’s back, slicing through the overlarge shirt into his skin. Over and over, his Uncle slashed and sliced him as if his skin were butter. Though Harry was in pain, he did not scream for two reasons. He knew that not only would it make Uncle Vernon madder, and he would not show weakness to his Uncle. He would not give him the pleasure to hear his pained screams.

Finally, his Uncle stopped in exhaustion. Rather than setting the knife aside though, he stabbed it into Harry’s stomach and left. Locking the locks on Harry’s door.

 _He couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t do much of anything really._ His hands lifted, seemingly of their own accord, to the knife in his stomach. Blood was seeping out of many places on Harry’s body, but none more so than the stab wound. Trying to stop the blood, his hands pressed around the wound, but it didn’t seem to help. If anything, it just made the blood spread even more.

Shakily, he raised his hands and looked at them. They were _red… red like in his dreams… so redredredred._

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps. _Loud footsteps. Fast footsteps._ They couldn’t be his Uncle’s, they were too light, too fast. He heard a voice, but before he could comprehend it, the world around him faded.

* * *

 

As Harry woke, he could hear fuzzy noises around. Footsteps were approaching, _quick footsteps, light footsteps, n_ ot Uncle’s footsteps. Still, fear pounded though his body, telling him _Danger._  Scrambling away, Harry fell off the side of a bed onto the floor.

“No, stop!” shouted a voice. A motherly voice his mind tells him. A _safe_ one. And with that, Madam Pomfrey bustled over carrying a tray of potions, undoubtedly for Harry.

Upon the realization that Madam Pomfrey was here, he started to wonder _why._ It was the summer, last he remembered he was at his Uncle’s hous- _no._ Last he remembered was footsteps, of a voice that was not one of his relative’s.

Maybe… maybe someone saved him. Maybe He wouldn’t have to go back to his relatives… right? _No,_ Dumbledore said he needed to stay there, for his own safety. But was it _really?_

“Poor thing,” Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself, barely loud enough to hear. Then said to Harry, “How are you feeling dear? I gave you a pain reliving potion and got your wounds fixed up right as rain for you.”

“I’m feeling okay.” Harry replied, “How long will I have to stay here?”

“Only woken up and already asking when you can leave.” Madam Pomfrey smiled fondly, “You need to stay a few more days for recovery, but you’ll be out of here in no time. Now drink up these potions and get to bed, a good night’s sleep would do you some good.

“Yes Madam Pomfrey.” Quickly, Harry downed the potions, knowing from past experiences that it was best to just get it over with. With that, Pomfrey left the room so Harry could get to sleep.

No matter how he tried though, he couldn’t fall asleep. Thoughts kept swirling though his mind along with fear. Fear that if he fell asleep then he would be back in his room in the Dursley’s house. Fear that he would see his mother’s death once again like he had for the past month at his relative’s house.

This pattern continued every night, even when he got out of the hospital wing and moved into the Gryffindor Dormitory. After four days of not sleeping, Harry finally fell asleep for five hours.

This pattern continued for a month, no matter how hard Harry tried to sleep. He always ended up in fear that he would see his mother’s death again or he would wake to Uncle Vernon stabbing him.

 _I can’t do this anymore._ He can do it. _I can’t._  His whole life was a mess. _I can’t take anymore._ Nobody would ever love him like he wanted, all they did was hate. _Nobody would miss me._ He found himself going to the astronomy tower more and more lately, standing near the edge for the thrill. _What if I took one more step?_ He always knew he was different, he was a freak in muggle and magical world alike. _Why can’t I be like everyone else?_ Why couldn’t he just be normal? _What’s the point of living?_ And so, Harry took just one more step. He took one more step and was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I haven't written anything that was supposed to be posted for like three years. And let me just say, back then I had very cringe-worthy writing. Writing I was so ashamed of, I've changed my name and it shall never be associated with me again.
> 
> But, in any case, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter that I totally did just to avoid actually doing my homework...


End file.
